Ou comment se débarrasser de ses problèmes en Erebor
by Evanae
Summary: Thorin en a marre. Il ne peut plus supporter ses neveux après leurs nouvelles bêtises. Et Bilbon qui répond négativement à toutes ses invitations. Lui aussi commence à lui taper sur le système. Et là ! L'idée du siècle pour se venger de ces trois-là, ou comment se débarrasser de ses problèmes. Le tout est que cela ne se retourne pas contre lui, chère Dis, veux-tu des vacances ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà, je suis toute nouvelle sur le fandom mais j'écris depuis bien longtemps sur le Hobbit, bien avant les films en fait, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de partager mes écrits avant celui-ci.**

**Un petit résumé ?**

**Alors 'action se passe en Terre du Milieu, Erebor est de nouveau aux nains et personne n'est mort. Bilbon est rentré chez lui et toute la vie reprend son cours initial. Sauf que c'était sans compter sur deux princes turbulents, un oncle qui en a plus que marre et un hobbit qui ne répond pas aux invitations.**

**En gros ?**

**Le bordel !**

**Les risques ?**

**Mourir de rire sous la connerie que les nains peuvent faire lorsqu'ils s'ennuient, lorsqu'ils en ont ou alors lorsqu'ils sont en colère.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Erebor, le plus grand Royaume des Nains après Khazad-Dûm. La ville s'étend sous plusieurs dizaines voir presque centaines d'étage en profondeur et en hauteur. Taillée à même la roche, elle est l'une des merveille de la Terre du Milieu. Gouvernée par Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le royaume de Durin ne peut que flamboyer et s'enrichir, gagnant en puissance et renommée.<p>

Pourtant, une seule chose pouvait ébranler le souverain de la Montagne Solitaire. Une chose, qui parait si infime que personne ne pourrait le croire. Un détail qui pourrait détruire la cité d'Erebor en un soupir.

Les deux neveux et héritier de Thorin, Fili et Kili, fils de Dis.

-Il faut que je trouve une solution, grogna Thorin.

Le Roi sous la Montagne faisait les cents pas dans son royal bureau sous les yeux yeux rieurs de ses camarades, Balin et son frère Dwalin. Le premier étant son ami, conseillé et précepteur des princes et le deuxième étant le maître d'arme de la ville en plus d'être celui attitré des deux jeunes nains.

Thorin tournait comme un lion en cage depuis près d'une heure, traçant petit à petit une marque dans le sol en pierre, l'usant de son passage répétitif. Il était rongé par la colère et le désir de vengeance. Comme tous les jours à vrai dire.

-Allons, sourit Balin. Qu'on-t-ils fait cette fois-ci ?

-Ce qu'il ont fait ? siffla le roi en fixant son ami du regard. Ils ont littéralement ruiné le travail des forges ! Des ouvriers sont en train de réparer leurs bêtises en ce moment même !

Dwalin haussa un sourcil. A la base, il venait se renseigner auprès de son roi de la validité du mot qui excusait les princes d'entrainement aujourd'hui. Il avait une réponse partielle. Toutefois, il serait bien curieux de savoir comment les deux garnements avaient réussit leurs coups.

-Ils ont fait une course avec les chariots qui transportent l'or dans les grandes fonderies, se désola le brun.

Thorin se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il n'en pouvait plus. Chaque jour Fili et Kili trouvaient une nouvelle idée farfelue à réaliser et chaque jour c'était pire que le précédent.

-Il s'en fallut de peu pour que Kili tombe dans l'or en fusion et Fili a hurlé dans toutes les forges comme quoi c'était inadmissible et dangereux, que les chariots n'étaient pas sécurisé. C'est le responsable des forges qui m'a avertit.

-Je vois. Et où sont-ils maintenant ?

-A l'infirmerie, soupira le roi. Encore.

Aussitôt, Balin proposa aux deux autres d'aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient et essayer d'obtenir une information ou une vague idée du but de leur course poursuite. Thorin se leva, les épaules voûtées, il hésitait et marchait à reculons dans les couloirs, se rattrapant à chaque angle de mur pour ne pas rejoindre la baie médicale.

Il était traîné par un Dwalin marmonnant dans sa barbe que '_les héritiers de Durin n'étaient que des casse-pieds têtus et emmerdeurs_'. Une fois sur place, Thorin reprit son sérieux devant l'infirmière attitrée des deux frères depuis les Montagnes Bleues.

-Votre majesté, fit-elle la langue coincée entre ses dents de concentration.

-Mairen. Comment vous portez-vous ?

-Hormis le fait que les princes fassent leurs visites quotidienne ? Très bien jusque leur arrivée.

La naine était un peu unique dans son genre. Elle était mi-naine, mi-humaine avec une fine et légère chevelure rousse ré-haussée de plusieurs tresses et des yeux gris. Son père était un valeureux guerrier des Montagnes Bleues à qui sa mère humaine le confia depuis sa toute enfance. Ce qui faisait qu'elle était aussi grande que Kili et aussi forte que Fili.

Etant à peine plus âgée que les deux princes, elle grandit avec eux tout en soignant leurs diverses blessures pendant leurs jeux et finit par devenir leur infirmière attitrée. La rousse avait un caractère très spécial et n'hésitait jamais à tenir tête aux deux frères voir même à quelqu'un de supérieur à elle.

-Faisont bref, fit Thorin. Qu'ont-ils cette fois-ci ?

-Ho rien de bien grave, quelques entailles dû à leurs chutes depuis le haut des grandes cuves d'or en fusions.

L'infirmière continuait de nettoyer les blessures de Kili qui gesticulait sous le traitement. Thorin se massa les yeux de désespoir et les rouvrit pour interroger l'aîné et fut surpris de le trouver ligoté à une chaise, la tête entourée de bandage. Il pointa son héritier d'un doigt, les mots ne voulant pas sortir.

-Fili ne voulait pas me laisser approcher Kili alors je l'ai frappé, d'où les bandages, et je l'ai ligoté.

-Mon oncle ! Cette femme est folle, se plaignit le blond.

-Les garçons, soupira leur oncle. Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas passé une journée sans frôler la mort ?

-Il y a bien cette fois pendant notre quête, quand nous avions trouvé le butin des trolls, commença le brun.

-Tu oublis que tu as faillis te faire décapiter par Orcrist en te plaignant à Oncle Thorin de son arme elfique.

Les deux frères fusillèrent le roi du regard qui haussa les épaules sous le rire de Balin et Dwalin. Il est vrai que Kili était passé à un cheveux de la nouvelle lame du roi après son commentaire et qu'il ne devait sa vie sauve qu'à Gloin qui l'avait bousculé par mégarde.

-Boarf, un neveux de plus ou un neveux de moins ...

Puis il partit alors que Mairen criait sur Kili de se calmer s'il ne voulait pas avoir une bonne raison de rester à l'infirmerie. Dwalin s'excusa alors, ne pouvant plus supporter son cousin et ses terreurs de neveux. Il les côtoyait assez souvent pour ne pas les voir plus que nécessaire.

Balin suivit le roi afin de parler de la gestion d'Erebor et de participer aux doléances qui avaient été écourtées à cause de l'incident des forges.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Balin, avoua le brun. Si ça continue, ils vont détruire Erebor en un éternuement.

-Essaie donc de leur trouver une occupation.

-Ils font tourner en bourrique le moindre précepteur qu'ils ont eût ! Hormis toi. Et je ne parle même pas de leur donner du travail à la forge ou dans les aires d'entraînements, il y aurait des Khazadicides.

Thorin prit alors le premier rouleau qui tomba sous sa main et se décida à s'enfermer dans le travail afin d'ignorer et d'oublier sa terrible famille pour le restant de la journée si ce n'est de ses jours. Pourtant, un nain entra dans le bureau après avoir poliment toqué à la porte.

-Majesté, une lettre vient juste d'arriver par épervier.

-Une lettre ?

Balin se leva pour prendre la missive et sans accord commença à la lire. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du vieux nain qui tendit la lettre au roi dans l'instant.

-Cest notre bon vieux Bilbon qui donne de ses nouvelles !

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! A-t-il répondu positivement à l'invitation cette fois-ci ?

Balin se renfrogna et reprit la lettre. Aurait-il passé ce paragraphe ? Il l'a relu bien trois fois avant de soupirer. Le hobbit '_oubliait_' encore une fois de répondre à l'invitation de Thorin de venir passer quelques jours à Erebor. Le brun grogna dans sa barbe et se mit à bouder avant de se relever, le regard malicieux et de faire de nouveau les cents pas sous le soupir découragé de son conseillé.

-Et si j'envoyais Fili et Kili chez Bilbon ? Notre cambrioleur ne veut pas nous revoir ? He bien ce sont ces deux monstres qui iront à lui, comme ça, je me venge de ce petit hobbit de m'ignorer et je me débarrasse de mes neveux en espérant qu'ils se perdent sur la route ou qu'il se fasse manger par les loups !

Le rire machiavélique de Thorin résonna dans le bureau et les couloirs en passant par les cuisines, les appartements royaux et toute la ville, inquiétant légèrement ses sujets qui oublièrent bien vite d'avoir entendu quoique ce soit.

Sauf Fili et Kili qui se figèrent dans l'infirmerie.

-Ohoh ...

-ça, c'est oncle Thorin ...

-Et ça sent pas bon pour nous ...

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, si ce n'est une semaine, un corbeau toqua contre le carreau rond d'une petite fenêtre. Fenêtre appartenant à une maison enterrée sous une colline. Une petite maison incapable d'y accueillir un homme mais laissait passer convenablement des petites gens ou des nains. Mais ce n'étaient pas ces derniers qui en étaient les heureux propriétaire, il s'agissait plutôt d'un hobbit. Et pas n'importe quel hobbit.<p>

-Voilà, voilà ! J'arrive ! Fit-il pour l'oiseau.

Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre en soupirant et lui tendit un bol de graine. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si cet oiseau ne venait pas une fois ou deux par mois lui apportant une missive d'Erebor. Car oui, ce hobbit était un ami des nains, et n'était ni plus ni moins que Bilbon Sacquet, heureux propriétaire de Cul-de-Sac.

-Alors, qu'est-ce donc cette fois ? Encore une invitation pour Erebor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend donc pas par '_je refuse de venir_' ? Par la barbe de Gandalf !

Bilbon s'assit sur une chaise et relut une nouvelle fois la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il lui fallut plusieurs lectures et se frotter les yeux pour que les mots parviennent jusque son cerveau. Pourtant, c'est comme si la suite logique des phrases était rédigée en sindarin par les Valar eux-même !

_Cher Bilbon,_

_Suite à mes précédentes requêtes pour vous inviter, auxquelles vous n'avez point répondu, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous envoyer une lettre pour vous avoué ma tristesse. Je pensais que nous étions amis et que vous seriez heureux de revoir la Compagnie et de visiter Erebor maintenant reconstruite._

_Mais là n'est pas le sujet principal de ma missive. En effet, j'ai décidé, en tant que Roi mais surtout en tant que Oncle et pour le bien-être de la cité mais encore plus du mien, d'envoyer mes chers et tendres neveux parcourir la Terre du Milieu afin de parfaire leurs formations des différents peuples et ainsi me permettre des vacances biens méritées loin d'eux._

_C'est pourquoi, je leurs ai proposé de venir vous rendre visite en tout premier lieu afin que vous leurs enseigné tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir et ne pas savoir sur la belle région qu'est la Comté. Et puis, vous n'aviez qu'à répondre positivement à mes nombreuses invitations._

_Ils sont partit la veille de cette lettre mais vous n'avez crainte, ils n'arriveront pas avant le prochain hiver, voir le prochain printemps pour cause de leurs mauvaises orientations. Prenez donc vôtre temps afin de préparer leurs arrivées et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont responsables et ne dérangeront pas vôtre tranquillité du moment que vous les ignoriez._

_Cordialement vôtre, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Seigneur d'Erebor et Roi sous la Montagne._

_PS : Ils devraient rester pour une durée indéterminée et aussi longue que possible afin d'être sûr qu'ils retiennent tout de vôtre enseignement avant de reprendre la route sur laquelle je leurs ai promis que vous les accompagnerez._

Le hobbit laissa tomber la lettre au sol, toujours effaré de ce que Thorin osait lui envoyer. Il pensait que c'était encore une invitation trop formelle mais au contraire, il disait lui envoyer ses neveux ! Non mais quel culot ! Foi de Sacquet, cela ne se passerait pas comme ça !

-De la peste soit de ces nains !

* * *

><p>Fili soupira alors que Kili a côté de lui tournait et retournait la carte dans tout les sens. Le blond s'assit alors sur un rocher et attendit que son petit frère ait finit de trouver leurs chemins. Pourquoi Thorin les avait forcé à partir déjà ? Ha oui, pour se former aux différentes cultures. Il lui en foutrait des cultures !<p>

-Je n'y comprend rien, jamais nous n'étions passé par le Gouffre de Helm lors de la quête.

-Je pense que Oncle Thorin n'a pas aimé note blague sur son mauvais sens de l'orientation quand nous l'attendions chez notre Cambrioleur la dernière fois, conclut Fili.

-Tu crois ?

En effet, juste derrière les deux nains, les Montagnes Blanches se dressaient de toutes leurs hauteurs et juste à leur pieds, Fort-le-Cor, bastion de roche des hommes du Riddermark.

Fili regarda la structure de haut en bas alors que Kili s'approchait plus près pour toucher la pierre. Seulement, le bruit d'un attroupement les détourna de leurs contemplation et ils virent une petite compagnie d'orcs approcher, sûrement attiré par deux voyageurs abandonnés. Les deux frères ne s'inquiétèrent pas le moins du monde et rangèrent tranquillement leurs affaires avant de se poster face aux attaquants.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous donner notre premier cours de diplomatie ? rigola Kili.

-Serais-tu tenté par un petit concourt mon frère ? Demanda Fili en sortant ses épées.

Une flèche empennée de jaune se planta entre les deux yeux de l'orcs le plus proche et le tua sur le champs donnant la réponse à l'aîné des princes qui grogna. Kili encocha une deuxième flèche et sourit à son frère de toutes ses dents.

-Évidement !

-Tricheur, marmonna le blond en s'élançant sur l'ennemi.

* * *

><p>-Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Balin.<p>

-Mais oui, et puis, si par le plus grand des hasard aucun des deux ne devait revenir, je serais tranquille pour le restant de mes jours ! Assura Thorin.

Les deux amis étaient dans la ville et se promenait sur le marché de Dale en compagnie de Dis qui faisait des emplettes. Thorin profitait de son nouveau temps libre pour se promener et passer du temps avec sa sœur ou ses compagnons. Il semblait plus rayonnant que jamais et avait donné comme excuse au peuple nain que leurs deux princes avaient eux-mêmes demandé de partir parfaire leurs formations auprès des plus grand.

-Dans ce cas là, Erebor n'aurait plus d'héritier, pointa le vieux nain. Et Je doute que Dis veuille faire de nouveau enfants.

-Qu'essais-tu de me dire Balin ? Grogna le brun.

-Si jamais Fili ou Kili ne devait jamais revenir, tu seras dans l'obligation de te marier et d'avoir des enfants.

Le roi se figea alors que son ami continuait d'avancer. Il se bloqua, le pointant du doigt puis lui-même, les mots ne voulant pas sortir de sa bouche. Puis il se remit en marche et attrapa les deux nains par le coude, les emmenant expressément vers Erebor.

-Que t'arrive-t-il mon frère ? Demanda Dis, perdue.

-Il est hors de question que j'épouse qui que ce soit !

La princesse regarda Balin, surprise et ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que son frère voulait dire. Le vieux nain lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un petit sourire. Tout de suite, elle comprit et rattrapa son frère qui était entrain de les semer.

-Thorin ! Qu'as-tu fait à mes enfants ?

-Rien ! Mais rien voyons !

-Oh ne commence pas avec moi, gronda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Je sais très bien qu'à l'origine c'était ton idée de les envoyer loin d'Erebor pour avoir un peu la paix.

Thorin s'arrêta et baissa la tête tout penaud. Depuis leur enfance c'était comme ça et même si le roi était l'aîné de la fratrie, il avait toujours eût un peur des remontrances de sa sœur, encore plus que d'avoir fait face à Smaug, le dragon n'était qu'un détail par rapport aux colères de sa sœur.

-Je te préviens Thorin Écu-de-Chêne ! Mes fils ont intérêt à rentrer _vivant_, c'est clair ?

-Ou-Oui …

Et la princesse reprit sa route vers la ville naine, courroucée et sûrement de mauvais humeur jusque la fin de la journée. Aucun doute que Dwalin allait venir lui tirer les oreilles sur la mauvaise humeur de sa sœur car c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que le guerrier nain allait en pâtir.

-Balin, envois des messager un peu partout, qu'ils essaient d'avoir des nouvelles de ces deux monstres le plus rapidement possible. Il est hors de question que j'épouse qui que se soit et que j'ai des gosses, j'ai supporté ces deux démons, hors de question que je recommence !

-_Un peu partout_ ? Mais où diable les as-tu envoyé ? Ils ne devaient pas aller chez Bilbon ?

-Si, bien sûr que si. Enfin à quelques mois près. Je crois qu'ils vont faire un détour par le Gondor et le Rohan. Peut-être aussi par la Lorien et les autres pays de ces traîtres d'elfes. Normalement ils devraient même repasser par Erebor ou Dale.

Balin soupira en prenant note. Ainsi, le grand roi des nains avait choisit de donner un faux itinéraire pour tenter de perdre ses neveux, qu'ils meurent dans la nature ou à cause d'un incident diplomatique qu'ils auraient engendré sans même le vouloir.

Et comme prévu, une fois de retour, Dwalin attendait devant la porte des appartements royaux, un air furieux sur le visage. Le brun soupira et lui fit signe d'entrer à sa suite et servit deux verres de vins.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi Dis m'a fermé la porte au nez ?

-Ses fils lui manque. Un verre ?

Le guerrier but le verre cul-sec et pointa son doigt sur son meilleur ami, les yeux plissé comme une menace. Ok, alors sa sœur avait déteint sur son ami. Ou alors l'inverse. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était la même chose, il fallait éviter la colère de l'un comme de l'autre.

Dwalin ne dit rien et finit par quitter les appartements royaux en claquant la porte. Thorin soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil près de l'âtre.

-Pourquoi tout le monde m'en veux d'avoir envoyer les gosses en voyage ? Grogna-t-il pour lui-même. Et c'est quoi cette manie de me pointer du doigt ? Grmpff, aucune reconnaissance …

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict pour ce premier chapitre ?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir !**

**Aujourd'hui je vous apporte la suite de cette fiction, je suis contente du résulta qu'elle a déjà eue et je remercie mes chers lecteurs en m'inclinant bien bas de leurs rewiews auquel je répond de suite !**

**Julindy :** Le but n'était pas de faire une fiction compliquée mais justement quelque chose à lire entre deux cours ou deux rendez-vous pour penser à autre chose et se dérider un peu, par contre, de ce que je vais en faire ... tu verras en lisant la suite :D

**Kaara1 :** Désolée pour les fautes, j'essaie de me corriger mais c'est dur. Contente que tu aime même si ce n'est pas ta lecture de prédilection. Pour moi c'était important que les personnages restent fidèles à eux-même, je prends juste un peu de liberté en essayant de les voir dans un monde sans danger (du moins sans dragon pour le coup) tout en respectant ce qu'on sait de leurs caractères.

**xBaskerville :** Tu étais morte de rire ? Zut, je voulais pas la mort de mes lecteurs/lectrices ! M'enfin, sache que moi-même j'étais morte de rire et même mes colocataires n'en pouvait plus (j'ai cru qu'ils allaient décéder sur le tapis et je cherchais déjà où cacher les corps). Et comme je l'ai dit plutôt, j'essaie de les voir dans un monde tranquille et d'imaginer leurs comportements si ils n'y avaient pas le dragon et comme le livre et les films nous laissent assez de liberté j'en profite tout en essayant de les respecter. Essaye de survivre à ce chapitre !

**ScottishBloodyMary :** Nannn meurt paaaaaas ! Moi aussi le dernier film m'a fait pleurer, j'étais une véritable fontaine et ma pote qui était venue avec moi comprenant pas pourquoi je pleurais autant, pour te dire, je voyais plus rien à un moment ! Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Kanli :** Hahaha ! L'idée est bonne, très bonne même ... Je ne dirais rien la-dessus *grand sourire innocent* Pour Thorin, tu verras le début de ce que je lui réserve plus bas et les deux frères vont seulement commencer à rencontrer des personnes que l'on connait qu'au prochain chapitre car il faut dire que cela sa passe dans des régions où les personnages de seigneur des anneaux ne sont que des enfants voir même pas en conception à ce moment là ! Et Bilbon, lui il se la coule douce pour l'instant, les nains sont déjà pas près d'arriver, si je les fait pas mourir en route évidement *niark niark niark*

**la ptitecerise; Askeriane; Lorcan Skyzornet :** Merci de votre petit message, ça me fait du bien de lire ne serais-ce qu'un petit mot, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! Et la suite ? Bah la voilà !

**Petite note de l'auteur : J'ai oubliée de préciser un petit truc au premier chapitre ! Bon un petit truc important en fait, faut pas vraiment tenir à sa santé mentale en lisant cette fic (ça vous avez déjà dû remarquer) et ne pas avoir peur d'exploser de rire à tout moment donc éviter de manger, boire, parler ou être dans un endroit où il faut pas rire (genre en cours par exemple). Enfin bref, je vous laisse car vous comprendrez bien assez tôt ! Bonne lecture mes p'tits choux !**

* * *

><p>Fili laissa lourdement tomber son sac au sol avec un grand soupir de soulagement puis s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre à proximité. Kili en profitait pour allumer un feu, se réchauffer et faire à manger. Le blond finit par se glisser près de son frère et posa sa tête sur son épaule.<p>

-Tu crois toujours que ce n'est pas l'idée de Oncle Thorin cette foutue carte ? chuchota l'ainé.

-Bien figure-toi que je ne sais pas, soupira le brun.

Les deux princes héritiers voyageaient depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, avançant à pied. Ils avaient quitté le Gouffre de Helm et le Rohan depuis un moment, n'ayant rencontré d'autre sur la route que des lapins ou autres petits gibier. Pas la trace d'un seul homme. Un courant glacial passa dans leurs dos et Kili se mit à trembler, soudainement effrayé.

-Dis Fee, tu crois qu'on à bien fait de s'arrêter ici ? chuchota le brun. J'ai entendu dire dans une histoire que Oncle Thorin nous racontait enfant que cette montagne était hanté.

-Dunharrow ? demanda l'aîné. Peu probable, personne ne vient jamais ici. Thorin voulait sûrement nous effrayer, rien de plus.

Plus loin derrière eux, d'étranges ombres vertes ricanaient dans le vent. Ces deux nains leurs offriraient de quoi s'amuser pendant la nuit, après tout, personne n'étaient venu ici depuis des lustres et ils commençaient à s'ennuyer de ne pouvoir faire peur à personne.

* * *

><p>-Mon frère ! Fit Dis en entrant dans la salle du trône maintenant vide.<p>

-Dis ! Que veux-tu ? Fit le roi en soupirant.

La naine s'approcha du trône que son frère venait de quitter après une longue séance de doléances. Balin était toujours présent et venait tout juste de s'allumer une pipe. Il souffla doucement en appréciant la saveur de l'herbe à pipe, un vrai petit produit de qualité venu tout droit de la Comté ! Du Vieux Toby avait dit Bilbo lorsqu'il avait fait parvenir les tonneaux.

-Ce soir nous avons un repas dans la Grande Salle, tu dois t'y présenter en tenue royale. Nous recevons à diner.

-Ha ? Qui est-ce ?

-Des Seigneurs Nains et de la famille, dont notre cousin Daïn. Comme mère n'est plus, c'est moi qui suis en charge de la soirée et du rôle d'Hôte. Tu n'as qu'à tenir ton rang et faire ce que je te dis.

Thorin acquiesça et laissa sa sœur pour aller se reposer un peu. Son après-midi étant libérée. Après tout, il était roi et faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait du moment que la pérennité d'Erebor et de sa population n'était pas en jeu.

S'il avait vraiment sut, le Roi nain n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais laissé sa sœur cadette s'occuper pleinement de cette soirée mondaine. Et donc, tout au long de la journée, le brun ignorait ce qu'il se préparait, profitant de son repos bien mérité. Ce n'est qu'une fois assit dans son trône le soir venu qu'il se posa des questions.

-Allons mon ami, tout va bien se passé, sourit Balin à la question silencieuse du roi.

Dis s'avança d'un pas devant Thorin et présenta les premiers Seigneur arrivant vers le trône pour saluer le roi. Il s'agissait d'un couple avec leurs deux enfants, une fille et un garçon tout deux jeunes.

-Seigneur Albard et son épouse, fit la princesse d'Erebor d'une voix forte.

Le Seigneur s'approcha près du trône alors que sa famille restait un peu en arrière pour s'incliner. Thorin rendit le salut d'un hochement de tête. Après quelques mots échangés, il accueilli d'autres noble et descendit de son trône pour donner une accolade à son cousin.

Les deux Seigneurs parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une longue partie du repas, ignorant à peu près toutes les discussions s'approchant trop près de politique.

-Et où sont donc tes chers neveux ? J'aurais aimé les saluer !

-Pas là, sourit Thorin. Ils sont en formation diplomatique, ils manquent d'expérience sur le terrain donc je les ai envoyé parfaire leurs éducation.

-Tu veux plutôt t'en débarrasser, siffla Dis en face d'eux. Encore un peu de tarte Daïn ? demanda-t-elle plus souriante.

Thorin fit un signe d'ignorer sa sœur et se leva en fin de repas pour enfin parler aux dignitaires. Après tout, ils étaient là pour ça non ?

-Seigneur ! Fit Albard. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma famille. Voici Ellean mon épouse et mes deux enfants, Kanara et Taïn.

-Enchanté, fit le roi.

Il échangea quelques paroles avec les deux adultes avant qu'ils ne partent danser sur la piste avec les autres. Ne restait plus que les enfants en compagnie du brun. Ledit Taïn s'approcha du roi et inclina la tête en respect. A première vue, il avait l'air hautain et enfant pourri gâté. Bien loin du caractère de ses neveux pensa aussitôt le roi.

-Majesté, sauriez-vous où se trouve le Prince Kili ? J'aurais tellement aimé m'entretenir avec lui.

-Kili n'est pas là, il est en compagnie de son frère.

Taïn grimaça de dégoût en entendant cela mais Thorin ne le regardait pas à cet instant. Le jeune nain s'éloigna alors en prétextant un truc absurde et la jeune Kanara en profita pour s'approcher.

-Mon seigneur, susurra-t-elle. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous que je n'osais vous rencontrer que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Peut-être … Peut-être pourrions-nous danser et parler ?

La bonne conduite voulait que le roi ne refuse pas et il accepta malgré lui. Pendant toute une danse, il soupirait intérieurement des paroles de la naine, ignorant au plus haut point ses tentatives de séduction et s'éloigna dès que possible, s'approchant furieusement de sa sœur.

Thorin entraina sa sœur à l'écart de la salle et la plaqua contre un mur, le visage rongé de colère envers Dis. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas et le regardais avec un petit sourire.

-Tu me présente des potentielles épouses ? Siffla-t-il.

-Non, je fais juste le lien entre toi et divers Seigneurs Nains qui pourraient commercer avec nous.

-En l'échange d'un mariage. Je ne me marierais jamais ! Et puis regarde, fit-il en désignant la salle que l'on entrevoyait. Elle est à peine majeure, je pourrais être son père.

-Si mes fils ne reviennent pas, fit Dis menaçante, il faudra bien que tu donne un héritier au trône. Et sache que j'y veillerais personnellement.

Elle s'éloigna vers la salle alors que son frère jurait tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait dans différentes langues. Il interpella tout de même la plus jeune avec un air mauvais.

-Et pourquoi tu ne ferais pas un autre gosse ? Un de plus, tu verrais pas la différence. Et puis je ne pense pas que Dwalin serait contre, ricana-t-il.

-Justement mon frère, j'ai apporté ma contribution au trône et à la famille. A ton tour mon cher frère !

Et elle retourna aux festivités alors que Thorin s'éloignait en direction de sa chambre. Sa sœur trouverait bien une excuse pour son absence en milieu de repas. Et de toute façon, il n'avait plus faim. Le coup bas que Dis lui avait fait restait en travers de sa gorge.

Il repensa à la petite Kanara, elle était de l'âge à Kili et encore, il n'en était pas sûr vu la tonne de cosmétique que la jeune naine portait. Et s'il en jugeait les commentaires de son frère, ce Taïn qui demandait sans cesse où se trouvait le prince Kili. Il lui aurait fait bouffer ses dents.

* * *

><p>-He bien mon frère, fit Fili en ressortant de la salle du trône. Que fais-tu donc ?<p>

-Je coupe un arbre, ne vois-tu pas ? Comment s'est passé l'entrevue ?

-L'intendant Ecthelion ne refuse pas notre séjour tant qu'on pose pas de problème.

-Pas comme si c'était notre genre, fit Kili en haussant les épaules.

Le blond regarda alors son petit frère, pendant dans un grand arbre blanc entrain de scier une branche à l'aide d'une épée du plus vieux. Au sol gisait déjà deux grosses branches blanches. Le nain posa ses poings sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

Kili s'arrêta et soupira. Il jeta un regard à son aîné et continua son travail avec un grand sourire. Le genre de sourire dont on doit normalement se méfier, le genre de sourire qui voulait dire qu'il faisait une grosse, grosse connerie !

-Premièrement, l'arbre est mort et ça fait moche donc je débarrasse les hommes de le faire. Ensuite, je commence à avoir faim donc autant s'en servir pour faire du feu, tu crois pas ?

Fili croisa ses bras et partagea son sourire. Puis il se mit à rigoler doucement en voyant son frère abattre la branche et le rejoindre au sol dans une petite acrobatie. Le brun se frotta les mains de satisfaction.

-Plutôt que te t'emmerder à couper cet arbre, autant se servir du tas de bois là-haut, nan ? Fit Fili en pointant un point plus haut sur la montagne.

-Oooooh ! Mais oui, tu as raison !

Le brun ramassa ses affaires et rendit précipitamment l'épée à l'aîné qui récupéra l'arme en haussa les sourcils. Le plus jeune partait déjà en courant vers la paroi naturelle qui n'était pas taillée et escalada tranquillement et en sifflotant. Fili remonta ses manches en suivant son frère un peu énervé.

Kili devait le savoir, Fili n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Et quand il parle de ses affaires, ce sont ses bébés, ses armes qu'il chouchoute dès qu'il a un moment de libre, qu'il nettoyait patiemment, qu'il affute avec passion.

-KILI !

-Allez, monte Fee ! Fit le brun en regardant en bas.

-Et heureusement ! Tu vas me payer d'avoir utilisé mon épée ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'en as pas le droit !

-Ho allez Fee, t'en as plein des épées, c'est pas une de moins qui va te poser problème.

Fili fronça les sourcils et eût une moue boudeuse. Puis il réfléchit deux minutes et eût un sourire machiavélique accompagné d'un petit rire démoniaque. Au-dessus de lui, Kili se figea dans son ascension et sentit une sueur froide coulée dans son dos.

-Tu savais que ton arc était parfait pour servir de broche et faire rôtir un cerf ?

Le brun se retint de grommeler et se dépêcha de rejoindre la plate-forme. Une fois en haut, il n'aida pas son frère à grimper et pointa sa propre épée sur sa gorge. Le blond haussa les sourcils de voir la lame contre son cou alors que lui-même était à moitié dans le vide.

-Tu as osé faire ça ? Grogna le nain.

-Rohhh Kee ... Voyons, tu sais bien que non !

Le brun hésita un instant puis soupira pour aider son frère à monter. Une fois tout les deux en haut, ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Ils rirent pendant un long moment avant de s'arrêter tout essoufflé. Puis Fili regarda son frère avec un grand sourire démoniaque.

-Par contre, je me suis servit de certaines de tes flèches comme tisonniers.

Kili grogna et se jeta sur son frère. Ils roulèrent au sol mais le plus jeune plaqua l'aîné en dessous de lui. Il allait lui faire payer que son regard se releva et il se figea. Fili vit son frère immobile et tenta de se tordre le cou pour voir ce qu'il regardait mais la poigne du plus jeune sur ses épaule ne s'enlevait pas.

-Kee ?

-On y est Fee, souffla-t-il.

Il se releva rapidement, appuyant un peu plus son poids sur son frère qui perdit un instant sa respiration. Le blond se releva à moitié et se tourna pour voir le plus jeune regarder le tas de bois plus grand que lui et en faire trois fois le tour. Il le rejoignit en époussetant ses vêtements et regarda lui aussi l'installation.

-Dis, tu crois qu'on a vraiment le droit de faire un feu avec ça ? Demanda Kili.

-Bah oui, pourquoi crois-tu que c'est là sinon ?

Et les deux nains entreprirent d'allumer le feu tout en parlant du bon repas qu'ils allaient faire.

* * *

><p><em>Environ 60 ans plus tard …<em>

Pippin suivait les pas rapide de Gandalf qui se dirigeait avec empressement vers la salle du trône. Le duo passa près d'un bassin auprès duquel se trouvait un grand arbre blanc. Le hobbit ralentit le pas pour le regarder, certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Gandalf !

-C'est l'arbre du Roi ! Fit le magicien.

-Mais … Pourquoi il lui manque des branches ? Fit le plus jeune.

-Assez de vos stupides questions Peregrïn Touque !

* * *

><p>Thorin empaqueta ses affaires aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en grommelant. Il devait faire vite et se montrer aussi silencieux que possible pendant son départ. Il ne fallait pas que sa sœur ou n'importe qui d'autre du royaume ne le surprenne.<p>

La mission du roi était toute simple, partir d'Erebor et reprendre la route. De nouveau voyager et ne plus supporter les inconvénients de la royauté. Ou plutôt ne plus supporter les stupides idées de sa sœur en retrouvant ses crétins de neveux le plus vite possible.

Il passa par le salon des appartements royaux et déposa sa couronne sur la table basse avec une lettre expliquant son départ. Puis il se décida de passer par la salle du trône une dernière fois pour remettre une lettre de ses instructions pour Balin qui passait par là tout les matins.

Une fois sur place, il déposa sa lettre sur le siège que son conseiller utilisait en l'absence des héritiers et se frotta les mains pour se diriger vers la sortie en pensant au poney qu'il allait prendre. Il lui en fallait un rapide mais pas trop bruyant pour traverser la ville. Cela éliminait déjà le sien et celui de Dwalin. Pourquoi pas Bungo, celui de Kili ? Après tout on dit bien tel poney tel maitre, non ? Et puis Bungo savait être très discret lorsque son maitre avait besoin de lui pour ses conneries.

-Tu vas quelque part ? Grogna une voix bourrue.

Thorin se figea et se tourna au ralentit pour voir Dwalin assit sur le trône dans une position peut avenante, une de ses haches en main entrain de jouer avec le fil de la lame. Le brun sentit soudain des sueurs froides passer car si Dwalin venait lui-même, soit il lui dirait son mécontentement pour sa fuite, soit il venait de la part de Dis.

Quelque chose dans le regard lui disait que c'était sa chère sœur qui lui avait dit de venir.

-Ecoute Dwalin, ce n'est pas contre toi …

-J'men fou ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer dans tes putains d'appartements et me permettre de passer une nuit normale ! Ta sœur ma virée de la chambre si je ne t'empêchais pas de partir donc tu ramène ton p'tit cul royal _maintenant_.

-He bien, désolé mais ma survie et mon célibatairia est plus important que ma soeur donc … Salut !

Et le roi s'enfuit au pas de course vers l'une des sorties secrètes d'Erebor, tant pis pour le poney il en demanderait un à Bard ou au pire il n'en prendrait pas. Pensant semer son ami, il souffla un instant à un carrefour, le manque d'exercice depuis la reprise de la Montagne Solitaire se faisait sentir et il se promit de rejoindre ses neveux à l'entrainement quotidien dorénavant. Pour un peu qu'il les retrouve …

Il allait se remettre en route qu'une main le tira en arrière et le traîne au sol, se moquant de l'air qu'il avait. Thorin essaya pour sa part de se retenir à tout ce qui tombât sous sa main. Jamais, jamais il n'y retournerait !

-Nooooonn ! Veux pas y aller !

-Pas le choix mon gars, ta sœur est bien trop chiante lorsqu'elle est énervée.

-Ouuuiiiinnnnn ! S'il te plait Dwalin, laisse-moi partir !

* * *

><p>Le cri du roi résonna dans toute la montagne mais personne ne sut vraiment ce qu'il c'était passé et ne voudrait certes pas savoir, ils n'étaient pas fou pour poser des questions au roi, personne ne voulait goûter à Orcrist.<p>

Kili ouvrit en grand les yeux, il n'aurait pas été sûr d'être loin d'Erebor, il aurait cru avoir entendu le hurlement de désespoir de son oncle. Il se dit qu'il devait rêver et regarda alors les étoiles, le sommeil ne voulant vraiment pas venir. Il repensait à la fuite de Minas Tirith et aux gardes qui les avaient suivit pendant un long moment, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la région appelée Ithilien.

Fili se retourna dans son sommeil et cogna contre son frère. Il soupira et le serra dans ses bras pour frotter sa tête dans son dos. Le jeune brun, qui ne dormait pas le sentit et se figea. Il reconnut le geste de son aîné, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits et que l'un deux était plus qu'aux anges.

-Fee ? Fit-il doucement.

Il se retourna pour voir qu'il dormait à poings fermés et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas de la nuit. Kili sourit doucement et caressa les cheveux de son grand-frère. Il se recoucha correctement, profitant de cette bouillotte naturelle et ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit Fee.

* * *

><p>Bilbon se leva de bonne humeur ce matin là. Il enfila son peignoir tout en sifflotant et regarda par la fenêtre. Une fine couche de neige avait recouvert le sol verdoyant de la Comté. Toujours souriant, Bilbon se prépara un petit déjeuné de roi et s'attabla rapidement.<p>

Alors qu'il empoignait la première tartine, un tapotement se fit entendre à l'une des fenêtres. Il se décida à l'ignorer mais le bruit se fit insistant et il se leva donc en grommelant, on venait de lui gâcher son petit-déjeuner.

-J'arrive, j'arrive !

Il ouvrit la petite fenêtre ronde de son bureau et laissa passer un corbeau noir d'ébène. Oh, il le reconnut sans peine, il n'y avait que lui pour toquer de si bon matin à sa fenêtre. Et sa provenance ne lui était pas inconnue.

Il saisit le message enroulé à sa patte et l'animal se posa sur son épaule comme à son habitude. Le hobbit lui donna un gâteau pendant qu'il lisait la lettre en fronçant les sourcils.

_Cher Bilbon,_

_Je suis heureux de vous annoncer ma prochaine visite à Cul-de-Sac dans les prochaines semaines. La vie à Erebor est telle que je puis me permettre quelques vacances bien méritée en votre compagnie. Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénients, j'aimerais rester pour une durée non déterminé laissant le choix de la durée du séjour à votre bon soin.  
><em>

Bilbon relu plusieurs fois les premières lignes avec étonnement. Thorin lui envoyait ses neveux qui tardaient à arriver et ensuite il voulait venir ? Il avait pensé que son projet était de ce débarrassé des fils de sa sœur.

Puis il passa à la suite et sourit en comprenant le début de la lettre. Non seulement l'écriture mais aussi le style de rédaction changeait.

_Cher Maitre Hobbit,_

_Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que mon cher frère ne viendra pas. J'ai interceptée la véritable lettre et ait prise celle-ci afin de vous prévenir. Je savais que Thorin avait pour projet de vous rendre visite mais il ne pourra venir en raison de ses devoirs de Roi. Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer ainsi._

_Si toutefois tout cela ce passe comme prévu, je vous enverrais une invitation pour ses futures fiançailles. A moins que mes deux enfants ne parviennent à rentrer à Erebor avant le prochain jour de Durin, ce que j'en doute. Prenez soin de mes tout petits._

_Amicalement, la Princesse Dis d'Erebor._

Bilbon se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en riant. C'était bien un trait de famille. Il comprenait donc les caractères des deux princes et imaginait sans problème Thorin et sa sœur des années plus tôt en train de faire tourner en bourrique leurs parents.

Toutefois, il se dit que la sœur du roi devait avoir un sacré tempérament et une sacrée influence pour tenir son frère ainsi et le manipuler de la sorte. Il se leva pour rédiger une brève réponse à la princesse lui souhaitant beaucoup de courage avec son intraitable frère tout en lui promettant de prendre soin des deux turbulents frères.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors ? Vous aimez ?<strong>


End file.
